Super Stat
A super stat is a stat which receives a passive bonus based on the character's level, and has extra effects in addition to its normal effects. A character's primary super stat also determines the character's first specialization tree. Display If you mouse over any of your character's super stats in your character's overview window, that stat's effects based on being a super stat are listed in yellow. These effects are in addition to the stat's normal effects, listed in white. For example, if Ego is a super stat, the game will list two damage bonuses: one in yellow for being a super stat, and one in white for Ego's normal bonus to ranged damage. Both bonuses are added together for ranged damage. Super stats are also listed in the powers window, under the innate characteristic heading. Level progression Each character receives three super stats: a primary super stat at level 6, a secondary super stat at level 10, and another secondary super stat at level 15. These super stats are chosen by the player for freeform characters, or determined by the archetype for archetype characters. Since the On Alert update, the level 6 mission Gear Up has gaining a primary super stat as a mission objective. Primary super stat A character's primary super stat receives a large passive bonus, about 1.5 per level. It also determines the character's first specialization tree. In the hybrid role, the primary super stat adds about 30% bonus damage and 15% bonus healing, in addition to its usual effects. These effects scale depending on the value of the stat relative to the character's level. In the tank role, the primary super stat adds about 15% bonus damage and 30% threat generation, in addition to its usual effects. These effects scale depending on the value of the stat relative to the character's level. In the melee damage and ranged damage roles, the primary super stat adds about 30% bonus damage and -15% threat generation, in addition to its usual effects. These effects scale depending on the value of the stat relative to the character's level. In the support role, the primary super stat adds about 15% bonus damage, 30% bonus healing, and -15% threat generation, in addition to its usual effects. These effects scale depending on the value of the stat relative to the character's level. Secondary super stats A character's secondary super stats receive a small passive bonus, about 0.75 per level. In the hybrid role, each secondary super stat adds about 25% bonus damage and 12.5% bonus healing, in addition to its usual effects. These effects scale depending how high each stat is relative to the character's level. In the tank role, each secondary super stat adds about 12.5% bonus damage and 15% threat generation, in addition to its usual effects. These effects scale depending on the value of the stat relative to the character's level. In the melee damage and ranged damage roles, each secondary super stat adds about 17% bonus damage and -8.5% threat generation, in addition to its usual effects. These effects scale depending on the value of the stat relative to the character's level. In the support role, each secondary super stat adds about 8.5% bonus damage, 17% bonus healing, and -8.5% threat generation, in addition to its usual effects. These effects scale depending on the value of the stat relative to the character's level. Examples For example, one of your hero's foci could be the super stat Recovery. Not only would your hero's Recovery characteristic be very high, but it would also give your hero a damage increase based on this stat, and other bonuses depending on build. The bonus scales according to level, meaning that at higher levels your hero will need a higher stat to achieve the same bonus. More examples (for comparison only; see Suggested Stats for Frameworks): *PvE tanking characters may want to focus on Constitution to increase their hit points *Melee DPS characters may focus on Strength and Dex to further enhance their melee damage and critical strike chance *Ranged DPS characters may want to focus on Ego, Recovery and Dexterity to further enhance their ranged damage, and increase their equilibrium/energy strength and critical strike chance *Healing and shielding characters may want to focus on Presence, Endurance and Intelligence to further enhance their healing and shielding, and increase their energy pool and energy cost /reduce cooldowns History Before a recent update, each character had two super stats, each getting the same additional effects and per-level bonuses. These super stats were received at levels 5 and 13. Category:Powers Category:Game Mechanics